


john and dave are fucking stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/F, First Meetings, M/M, also like??? they r both stupid fucks, i am so fucking sorry i am shit at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: highschool au where rose introduces dave and john or some shit. john is, not surprisingly, a homosexual. also like he says dumb shit lol
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, the rosejade is kinds backgroundy tho
Kudos: 9





	john and dave are fucking stupid

**Author's Note:**

> djdjsjdj sorry if this is cringe i wrote it real late at night and i only looked over it a tad but idgaf anymore

john arrived at his usual table, watching his sister and her girlfriend stop their makeout session as he sat down. why don't they just get a fucking room? 

"hey girls!" he grinned, showing off his crazy white teeth. "some people have an appetite they wanna keep. keep the makeouts private." jade's face somehow got even redder as rose rolled her eyes.

"thank you for your comment, john. anyway, i have someone i would like you to meet. specifically, a mr. dave strider." rose took a bite of her sandwich. 

john nodded. "isn't he that really hot cool guy nobody talks to? damn, imagine the pranks i could pull on him!" john's grin just got way bigger as he started to come up with dumb pranks to pull.

rose sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arm around jade's shoulder. "he'll be coming soon, so you better be nice. impressions are important, john." john was already giggling to himself, spacing out until he heard someone speak up next to him.

"damn, sure is my lucky day. meeting a cutie on this fine day." the blond boy flashed a smile, winking at him. john just stared for at least a minute. 

i didn't know he was this fucking hot! 

"holy shit." fuck, that was supposed to stay inside. damn, he sounded stupid, and with the way he stared at him, john was pretty sure dave thought so too.

"pardon?" dave raised an eyebrow. godammit, that was so fucking sexy. whoever made this absolute perfection, fuck you.

"sorry, uh. i can explain? it wasn't in a bad way, i swear! i just, ugh, i just think you look really hot? shit, no! not that you're not hot just- argh!" john was pretty sure after this, anything was possible. embarrassing yourself in front of a cute boy? terrible experience.

"don't worry about it, dude. it's all good." dave also looked kinda red, but his stupid sunglasses took up a lot of his face. "you're not to bad lookin' either. uh, no homo?" dave took his hand out of his pocket.

what the fuck. he's actually asking for a handshake? 

john, of course, shakily grabbed his hand. he practically squealed when dave brought it up to his face and gave it a small peck before letting go. 

"i'm, uh, i'm gonna go." dave got up and ran off. john stared at his hand, surprised. 

"i.... i don't think no homo cuts it." john muttered, taking a bite out of a chicken nugget.


End file.
